Emotions
by Blueshadowdemond
Summary: James has given up on Lily, it seems, just as Lily begins to like him. Lily fusses over asking him out, being very nervous. And instead she finds something else. ONESHOT!


**One-shot**

**Summary: James has given up on Lily, it seems, just as Lily begins to like him. Lily fusses over asking him out, being very nervous. And instead she finds something else.**

&&&

Lily ran her hands through her hair rather nervously. She sat on her bed, only to stand and pace back and forth a minute later. Alice watched her friend rather worriedly.

"Lily! Calm down! We all know that-" Alice began, but Lily seemed to know what she was going to say.

"Don't say it! Don't say it! You'll curse me and then he won't!" She hissed. Alice looked down, laughing slightly at her friends nervous insanity.

"Don't be nervous, Lily. He's liked you for years," Alice ignored Lily's groan." He can't possibly get over you that quickly!"

Lily just collapsed on her bed. "He had all summer!" She whined. "All summer!"

"Seriously, Lily, I don't know why it's taken you so long to realize you like him."

"Whatever! I've got all day to prepare!"

"What do you mean all day? You're not going to ask him now, before classes?"

"No. I'm not. I'll talk to him later tonight. I just have to get rid of these awful nerves! Ha, like that's ever going to happen!"

"Come one, Lils. Class starts in 10 minutes. We missed breakfast." Alice sighed, picking up her bookbag and walked out the door. Lily waited a few moments before following.

&&&

Lily walked quickly into the Charms classroom, ignoring the surprised looks on their faces. Lily Evans was never late. Yet, here she was, ten minutes late for class, with no apparent reason. James glance her way, she blushed slightly, looking away. The rest of the morning passed with ease. As did the afternoon. Lily found herself, now, pacing the Girls' Dormitory. Alice came in, looking flustered.

"Oh, hello, Lily! Talked to James yet?"

Lily shook her head. "No. But I think I'll go now."

Alice smiled. "Good luck!"

Lily sighed, walking out of the dorm, she muttered, "I'll need it."

&&&

Lily was soon in the common room, standing by none other than Sirius Black.

"Sirius?"

"Yeps?" Sirius looked up fromm a peice of paper on which he was no doubt planning a prank.

"You seen James?"

"Yep." Sirius didn't bother to ask why, his eyes held a mixture of happiness, and sadness. He knew something she didn't. "I think he's by the really big tree next to the lake."

Lily smiled, and gave Sirius the biggest hug ever, before running out of the common room and towards the lake. Halfway there she stopped running, in order to catch her breath. She walked happily towards the huge tree. James was, obviously, on the other side. Lily froze when she came 'round to the other side. There, on the fround, was James Potter and Jessi Miller, kissing feircely. They stopped and looked up when they noticed their visitor. Lily was shocked. Alice was wrong! James didn't like her anymore! Tears leaked from her eyes and she quickly wiped them away, running off.

&&&

Lily ran into the common room, crying her eyes out, and ran strait into the arms of the first person she saw. Sirius. Sirius hugged her, not knowing what else to do, but to let Lily sit on his lap on the couch and cry.

"Lily? Lily? What's happened?" He whispered, pushing her hair away from her face.

It was a few moments before Lily was calmed down enough to tell him.

"I like James! Alot! I was going to talk to him about it. Alice said that he liked me, but it didn't seem like it. But I went anyways and he was kissing Jessi Miller!" Sirius' eyes softened. He knew what James had been doing, and he sent Lily anyway. For some reason, he felt that it was partly his fault.

Lily leaned into his chest. "I'm sorry, Lily." He sighed. "I didn't think James was over you at all, in fact, I thought exactly the opposite."

Lily lay down on the other side of the couch, gazing sadly at Sirius. "For a second there, I thought the same. I can't believe how stupid I am!"

"You're not stupid, Lily. You're smart, and beautiful, and very energetic. James is a fool to think he's over you."

The portrait hole eased open and James slipped in. Sirius looked at Lily, before giving her a thumbs up and walking back up to his dorm. He serously wanted Lily to talk to James after what she had seen? Lily sighed and curled up in a ball, turning away from James' direction.

James sat on the couch. "Evans, what was that about?"

Lily turned to face him. "So now its 'Evans'?" She growled.

James shook his head. "No. Lily, just explain."

"Fine, you don't like me, I like you, I saw you kissing Jessi, I cryed. End of story."

"It's not the end." Lily sat up, crossing her arms.

"Yes, it is!" She said. "You gave up on me, I'm too late now." She added quietly.

"No. You're not." At these words, Lily smiled. He did like her. He still liked her!

"I'm not?" She asked hesitantly.

"No. You're not." He repeated, pressing his lips to hers.

In the darkness of the staircase, sat two best friends, smiling.

&&&

**What do you think? Is it terrible? Please say it's not! Reveiw! Pwease?**

**--Blue**


End file.
